


Only when you sleep

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a picture, I wrote this. My mind was screaming at me to write something. Just a day (or three) in the life of our beloved Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan, with some surprises along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan and Regina Mills caught in a peaceful, unguarded moment that, surely, will have its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes by me. I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma had dinner with them last night, Henry was really happy she was there. During dinner, Emma noticed he was fidgeting with his food quite a bit.

"Hey kid, what's up?" She asked, taking advantage of Regina's presence in the kitchen.

He looked a bit at his plate before answering. "It's nothing, really."

"Henry?" She drawled his name a bit, making him look at her. "You're making mashed peas on one side, ground beef on the other. What's wrong?"

He let out a small sigh. "Do you remember Paige?"

"That girl from your class? Yes, why?"

"She gave me her number."

"Oh, did she?" Emma cockily smiled at him. He flustered a little.

"Yes. I wanted to send her a text, but I don't have a mobile. Mom doesn't want."

"Oh I see… Listen, I can't lend you mine because it's directly connected to the sheriff's office but… what if your mom is distracted and you can go and get her phone and text Paige?"

His face beamed instantly. "Really, Emma? You think it'll work?"

"Not until we try." Emma smiled. They heard the heels clicking sound approaching in the distance and resumed their conversation, but not without exchanging accomplice looks. Regina noted the atmosphere, as she was placing the dessert on the table, but said nothing.

"So Henry, tell me again why is no one likes Aquaman?" She changed the subject. Regina followed, while serving them both some apple pie.

"Have you seen his powers?" Henry retorted. "He's lame."

"Can't be that lame. He has powers. Most people don't, that's lame. But hey, why don't you show me that comic you were talking about yesterday?"

"What comic?" He was puzzled.

" _That_ comic, the one you have _in your room_. With other comics?" Emma's cue for Henry might have gone unnoticed the first time.

"Oh right! Can I be excused for just a little, Mom? I'll be right back." Henry asked Regina, who was savouring her dessert as well.

"Of course, dear." The saccharine tone was not, however, unnoticed by Emma when Regina looked at her.

Henry left the table and headed upstairs.

"What are you two plotting this time, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as soon as Henry was out of sight.

"Plotting, us?" Emma mocked some indignation. "Why, Madam Mayor, you do really have us in such consideration?" She grinned.

Regina paused for a bit, resting her arm slightly on the table, gesturing minimally while still holding her fork. "I know a plot when I see one."

Emma grinned again. "Is that so?" She reached across with her arm, grazing her fingers over Regina's exposed arm ever so lightly. "I'm plotting right now, Madam Mayor. Can you perhaps disclose, in your fair estimation and knowledge about plots, what am I thinking about?" Her fingers were still tracing random patterns on Regina's skin, her tone was sultry and playful at the same time. She'd swore she felt a small shiver on Regina's side.

Regina merely raised an eyebrow and smirked, withdrawing her arm from its position, only to indulge herself another bite of her apple pie. Emma had a smug grin on her face. She knew she'd hit a button somewhere.

"Miss Swan… I can tell you it is not a plot." Regina countered.

"And you say that based on…"

"You're not devising a secret plan or scheme to accomplish a hostile or an unlawful purpose, are you?" Regina said, nonchalantly.

"Well… I'd say you're pretty much a legitimate cause for some unlawful purpose, purposes… Madam Mayor." Emma cheekily added, not waving her gaze away from Regina.

Regina inhaled softly, giving Emma one soft, yet defying look. "How's your dessert, Sheriff?"

"Oh, just appletastic, Madam Mayor." Emma took another bite to her mouth, lingeringly pulling the silverware from her mouth. "Can't say I have tasted anything better so far."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Regina rose from the table, grabbing her plate as well as her glass and paused, turning to Emma. "Just so you know… I don't think I'd mind…"

At that point, Henry returns, sitting to finish his pie. "I'm back."

"You are!” Emma acknowledged. "Where's the comic?"

"Oh I was looking for it, but I left it in my room!" He ate some pie.

"Henry, finish your dinner. Do you have any homework pending?" Regina asked, while returning to the table.

"No Mom… Mom! Can Emma stay for a bit? I'd like to show her my comics." Emma downed her last sip of wine, as her eyes went from Henry to Regina. Regina looked at them, both looking at her with puppy eyes. Who could say no to that?

"Alright. Emma can stay." The reaction she got from the two in front of her was worth some giving in, on her part. Right then, two of the most beautiful smiles were hers to keep.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Regina offered, while sat on the sofa, near the fireplace and saw Emma enter the living room.

"Yes, all tucked in." Emma cut the distance between them and sat on the sofa as well, some inches apart. Regina followed her with her eyes almost until she was sat.

"You know… I was wondering if you, Madam Mayor, were also in need of some tucking in."

"Sheri.."

"Nuh uh." Emma waved her finger 'no', while grinning mischievously. "Emma."

Regina mentally rolled her eyes. "Emma. But Henry…"

"He'll never notice. I promise. I'll leave before he wakes."

Regina turned on the sofa, looking at the younger woman, taking in all her beautiful features before leaning closer, gently cupping her chin in her hand and pulling her into a tentative, silken kiss. Emma quickly surrendered and smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Henry Mills, despite being a Sunday, woke up at his usual time, as if it was a school day. He promptly got out of bed and was headed downstairs, meaning to sneak past his mother's room, in order to put her phone back in her office or even, in her bag. He hoped she didn't notice its absence because he forgot to put it back the night before, right after texting Paige. He came to a halt, right at Regina's door. It was slightly ajar and he peeked in, just to make sure his mother was asleep.

He had to cover his mouth to prevent the chuckle that was about to escape his lips. Emma was nearly out of bed, her arm dangling from the bed, sleeping ever so relaxed. Regina on the other hand, was curled, arms crossed around her chest. Henry got a little closer, on his tiptoes and still holding the mobile. He noticed Regina was muttering something under her breath and squirming softly, her facial expression seemed heavy. As if it was on cue, Emma's arm encircled her and pulled her close to her, nearly burying her face on the crook of Regina's neck, inhaling and exhaling.

Regina calmed instantly and both seemed very much asleep at this point. Not to mention happy.

Henry didn't think twice. He looked up the menu, a mischievous, but genuine smile crept across his face as he read 'camera' on the small screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & review! Your comments, suggestions are all taken in consideration! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous night. Bypassing an early Henry Mills should be an easy task for Emma Swan. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes by me. I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina was lying awake in her bed, but she dared not to move. A simple movement could ruin the apparent equilibrium she was feeling. The dim sunlight permeated through the windows, finding only small obstacles in the draped curtains that were hanging from the ceiling. A long breath escaped her lungs, as she was certainly reminiscing about past events. She was pulled from her reverie by a soft, unmistakable snort and a slight rustling coming from her right.

Regina slowly turned her head on the pillow, her body soon followed the same motion and now, she was on her side, looking at the sleeping figure of Emma Swan. Emma's usually defined curls were now untamed and covered most of her face, while she was deeply tucked under a mass of sheets, breathing evenly now that her body, too, had shifted its position. Regina truly enjoyed seeing how peacefully Emma was resting, how her golden locks shimmered in the filtered light, how blissful was that moment.

She dared tuck a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, but refrained from doing so, as the younger woman was waking up, rustling under the covers. Emma tried to open her eyes to no avail; her eyelids were still too heavy with slumber. Regina smiled at her cuteness, but quickly hid that smile right before Emma opened her eyes.

Emma rubbed her forehead, as if to chase away an incoming headache and inhaled deeply while stretching her legs. “What time is it?” She groggily inquired, adjusting her eyes to the room lighting.

“Almost 9.” Regina replied, tucking her hands under her pillow as Emma gradually woke up.

“Oh crap!” Emma sank her face on her pillow for a brief moment, groaning as she proceeded to get up. On doing so, her already stretched legs met Regina's under the sheets. Voluntarily or not, Regina's legs seemed to tangle themselves quite well with Emma's, preventing the latter from leaving.

Emma smirked, looking at Regina. “Regina... I have to go. Before Henry wakes up.”

“He's quite asleep, I checked on him a while ago.” Regina said, deepening the web of entanglement between their lower limbs, pulling Emma towards her with her legs and finally tucking that strand of hair away from Emma's face. Emma merely laid there, sheepishly smiling. Regina grazed her thumb over a soft and defined cheekbone in silence, probably fearing that any words would most likely disrupt the moment.

“So, you're asking me to say a little longer, Madam Mayor?” Emma looked at her with an assertive expression.

“Nuh uh.” Regina grinned, slightly waving her finger 'no'."Regina."

“Regina... Are you asking me to stay a little longer?” Emma repeated the question, reaching her hand out, only to grab Regina's and plant a light kiss on the knuckles.

Regina took a moment to reply, but the answer was more than obvious. “Yes.” Not more than a whisper as she looked into Emma's eyes, not sure what to expect. Emma leaned in and languidly kissed her cheek. “I can't. I'm sorry.” She disentangled herself from Regina and got out of bed. Regina propped herself up and leaned her back against the headboard.

“I understand...” Regina's tone sounded deflated. Emma noticed and turned again to the bed, half crawling on top of it halting in front of her.

“Regina, things can't be rushed. And there is Henry too.” Emma offered to a seemingly sulking Regina.

“You don't think I know? I...” She paused for a bit. “It's not it.”

“What is it then?” Emma took Regina's hands on to her own. She could see Regina was struggling a bit with her words. And it preoccupied her; Regina Mills was never at fault with words.

“Emma, I've never felt so alive. I feel that I might wake up at any moment and this'll all be gone. I've lost so much; I don't want to lose...” She looked at Emma in earnest. “Anything more.”

“Your dreams... are they about that?” Emma asked, not unaware of the underlying tone of Regina's words. Regina half-nodded. Emma smiled at the older woman, dismissing her concerns. Emma's sleep was known to be a heavy one most of the time, but she knew Regina had troubled nights.

“Regina, there is nothing you can lose. I'm here, with you.” Emma placed a chaste kiss on Regina's forehead and, as she was rising from bed, she did not resist and leaned in, stealing another one, kissing Regina fully on the lips, quickly retreating while cheekily grinning She turned her back on Regina while taking off one of her borrowed shirts as she stepped into the bathroom, in nothing but her double laced, baby blue cotton boy shorts. Regina chuckled, most likely thinking where had she gotten herself into.

* * *

Emma emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, immediately noticing Regina was not there. She gave the room an overlook and collected the rest of her clothes, dressing herself. As she was putting on her boots, a somewhat distressed Regina entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was surprised, as she turned, to see Emma was already ready.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Emma asked.

“Emma... Henry's downstairs. He's watching some cartoon show in the living room.”

“Oh!” Emma gasped lightly, acknowledging the fact. “Well, looks like I'll have to sneak out or he'll see me.” She finished tying her boot.

Regina gave her an apologetic look. She took a few steps forward, gesturing with her hands open. “I had no idea he'd be up. He usuall...”

“It's fine, Regina. He's a kid.” Emma interrupted, smiling as she rose from the edge of the bed and walked towards Regina. “Now, I'd appreciate some help.” She rested her hands on Regina's sides, taking a mental note about the satiny fabric that covered her body.

“A little help, Sheriff?” Regina purposely sauntered her hips while closing the remaining distance between them, in a sly manner.

“Yes, Madam Mayor.” Emma dug her fingers deeper into the fabric. “A little help. We both know getting in is the easy part.” Most likely an allusion to the several times Emma sneaked into the Mayor's house. “Now getting out... that's another story.” Emma Swan's gaze travelled from Regina Mills' neckline to her lips, only stopping when she found dark caramel orbs looking back at her, smiling puckishly.

* * *

“Henry, what are you doing here?” Regina entered the living room, placing herself between Henry and the television, with her arms folded in front of her. He was sitting on the large armchair that was parallel to the entrance. If Emma tried her luck while he was sitting there, she'd surely be spotted.

“Don't get mad at me right away, but there was a special episode of 'Ben 10' and I already missed it the first time they aired it and they are not airing it ever again after this one.” He fully expected Regina to give him some kind of sermon.

“Henry...” Regina sighed. She sat on the large sofa that was exactly opposite to the hallway and with its back facing it. “Come here.” She patted the seat next to her. Henry hesitant at first, stood up and occupied the place next to her. “I'm not mad at you.”

“You're not?” Henry enquired.

“No, Henry. Contrary to what you always think.” She grinned lightly. “I care for you. More than anything in this world.”

“And Emma.” He said, matter-of-factly, looking at her.

“Emma?” For a moment, Regina's blood almost froze in her veins at the mention of the sheriff's name, given the implications that could emerge from this.

“She cares for me too.” Henry completed.

“Ah... Yes. I believe Sheriff Swan also cares for you, Henry.” Regina breathed, seemingly relieved.

“So, can she come here more often?” He fidgeted with the remote in his hands, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

“Henry...” She used a slight condescending tone with him.

“I liked last night.” He interrupted, looking at the remote he had on his lap. “Us three having dinner.” Henry paused. “You two didn't fight.” Regina's sensed what was about to come and heart was starting to feel a bit small, under the weight of what her son was stating. “I wasn't scolded for spending time with her and I spent time with you too, Mom.” Henry looked at her and lightly shrugged his shoulders. “Why can't it be like this more often?”

Regina had a response in the back of her mind, but the one she gave Henry was both what he wanted to hear and what she'd never hope she'd say. At least, not now.

“Henry, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If it makes you happy, very well. You can invite Sheriff Swan over to our home whenever you want.”

“Really?!” Henry excitedly replied to Regina.

“Yes.” She nodded lightly.

“This is the best thing I heard today!” Henry almost lunged at her, which resulted in a very tight embrace. Regina took him in, resting her head slightly over his, her eyes concealing some welled-up tears behind her lids. She opened them shortly, as Henry still held her and she looked in the opposite direction, towards the hallway, finding Emma Swan supporting an endearing expression on her face, smiling seconds before she walked through the door.

Regina gave Henry a final squeeze and a small rub on his back. “Well, now that that's settled, I'll fix us some breakfast.” She rose from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. She was half way through when Henry called her, forcing her to look back

“Mom?” He said, peeking from behind the sofa.

“Yes, dear?”

“I'm glad you had a good night sleep.”

Regina's expression somewhat blank, her deliberate blinking indicated so. “I'm sorry dear, what?”

Henry elaborated his answer a bit more. “I know you work a lot and you really don't sleep a lot. When you do, you're always in a better mood.” He smiled at her. “Can we have pancakes for breakfast, please?”

Regina really didn't know what to make of that. “Yes Henry, we can have pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, R&R! Your comments, suggestions are all taken in consideration! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected discovery takes place, much to Regina's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes by me. I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

After leaving the Mills' estate, Emma went directly to the Sheriff's Office since she received a call from one of her deputies, reporting in some events that took place on the previous night. Some traffic tickets, a DUI and a bar brawl, where Leroy's name promptly showed up. Emma got there and, after another fair share of warnings to Leroy, she let him go. Her stomach growled, a reminder that she hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Charles, I'm going to go to _Granny's_ and grab something to eat. I won't take long." She addressed her deputy.

"No problem Sheriff. Things are pretty calm, unless the paperwork that I'm filling on Leroy decides to have a piece at me, too." He chuckled.

"Alright, see you in a few." She lightly smiled and left

At almost half past two, _Granny's_ wasn't full, as you'd expect on a Sunday. A few regulars were scattered at some tables, so Emma wasn't greeted with the usual bustling, that even for a small town diner, was quite a lot. She sat at one of the tables, letting out a breath. Hearing Regina and Henry's conversation earlier certainly contributed to the heaviness that was upon her chest. She could also not forget Regina's expression as they locked eyes just before she left. It only sunk her heart deeper. She sighed, pulling her mobile out of her jacket and placing it on the table.

"Afternoon, Emma. What can I get'cha?" A bubbly Ruby appeared just beside her.

"Hi Ruby. Can I get a grilled cheese and some coffee?" Emma ordered.

"No hot chocolate today?" Ruby found it slightly odd. Emma also appeared a bit tired to her, the lines on her face seemed a bit deeper.

"Nope, just coffee. And the grilled cheese."

"Okay, be right back."

Emma traced the lines of her mobile softly, a bit lost in thought as she was waiting for her meal. She wished she had a chance to properly say goodbye to Regina, but given the stunt she had to pull that morning, it was impossible. As she ran her fingertips over the keys, all that was between her and the mayor, since the number she knew now by heart was on speed dial, was just a simple touch.

At that point, Ruby returned with a tray and placed her meal on the table, pulling Emma from her musings.

"Here you go, Sheriff! One grilled cheese, extra on the cheese and your coffee." She poured the dark liquid into a mug.

"Thank you Ruby." Emma replied with a faint smile on her lips.

"You OK Emma?" Ruby rested her hand briefly on Emma's shoulder. "You look a bit down."

Emma dismissed it a bit, half rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, Ruby, just tired. Thanks for the concern."

"Hey, no problem! You know I'm here for ya." Ruby smiled. "I'll leave you to lunch." Ruby returned to the kitchen, appearing moments after behind the counter.

Emma took a sip of her coffee and placed the cup on the table. She bit her lip on the inside, looking at her mobile and then pressed a key, without any haste. As soon as she heard the call sign, she put her mobile to her ear listening to the call sign till her call was answered.

"Miss Swan...what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina's addressed her in such a velvety tone that surely, if Emma was not sitting, her knees would go weak.

"The pleasure is all mine, Madam Mayor." Emma smiled, taking another sip of coffee. She cleared her throat. "About this morning..."

* * *

Regina Mills ended the call and put down her phone on her desk. She idly touched one of her earrings as she pursed her lips lightly for a moment. Anyone who looked at her at that very instant would probably say she was probably daydreaming. Emma's voice was still lingering in her mind and it was not enough. Regina picked her phone again, quite ready to call Emma when she noticed an alert on her mobile.

_Memory full. Please delete some files._

She quizzically looked at the device, finding it very odd that her memory was full.

"Must be another game Henry downloaded..." Regina brought up her Applications folder, nothing seemed changed. She closed the folder, but the alert remained. Regina wasn't one who worried about such trifling matters, so she dismissed the alert. Nevertheless, she didn't put her phone down right away. A seemingly nostalgic feeling dawned onto her and she suddenly felt the need to go over some of Henry's older pictures she had on her mobile. She smiled fondly, though her pensive features would say otherwise. She scrolled through each one of them, mentally cataloguing them. When were they taken, under what circumstances, why did she take them. Looking back in time, she regretted, in a way, that her relationship with Henry reached such disaffected moments some times. She wasn't her mother. When Mr. Gold brought Henry to her, she'd recalled a promise she made to herself long ago. She would never be her mother.

Regina scrolled past another of Henry's pictures, a fairly recent one, only to find herself looking at something that certainly set apart from the rest of the pictures. Her expression subtly changed. The emotions one could read on her face where totally different from the ones she supported just instants ago. The fondness was still there and now, there was also a mix wanting and concern. In it, Emma Swan's figure hovered over the dozens of books that were neatly aligned on a shelf, one of the many that filled the bookcases in Regina's study. The sight she was gifted with was nothing less than stunning, in her opinion. Emma was on her tiptoes, reaching for the top shelf, in nothing but a pair of one of her favoured pieces, when it came to undergarments: black boy shorts, cleverly and partially concealed under Regina's shirt, one Emma snagged and wore, while leaving Regina in repose after their lovemaking.

As she leaned on the door frame, Regina unfolded her arms and in a whim, without a sound, she reached for her mobile that was just inches away from her, on one of the end tables near the door. As not to startle Emma, Regina carefully picked it up, briefly going through the phone's menu, she opened the camera. Giving one last look at the blonde in front of her, she pressed the button. Regina's look was one of satisfaction, nonetheless, most likely anticipating how she could use this picture as leverage on hers and Emma's cat and mouse game. She put the phone in one of her robe pockets, before asking Emma about the shirt she was wearing.

Emma smiled before slowly turning to face Regina. In a defiant pose, she boasted about how good it looked on her. A mischievous glint on her eyes indicated it was a clear affront to Regina, an affront that fuelled their little bantering game and they both loved it.

Last she remembers was Emma, grabbing her hand with an inviting look on her face and leading her once again through the stairs, back to the bedroom, with a book under her arm. Regina smiled at the thought. Summoning into mind that she still had some office matters to review today, she was about to put her phone down when she noticed that there were two more files on her 'Pictures' folder.

Regina Mills' reaction to what she was seeing on those two pictures was nothing but astonishment. She easily recognized the floor, the windows, the bed... She recognized herself and Emma Swan, sharing the same bed, under the same covers. She looked at them for several minutes without a single thought passing through her mind, a state of blankness pretty much taking over her, not to mention shock. How in the world could this have happened? In the middle of all that was going through her mind at this moment, she could not hide the tenderness she felt and possibly showed upon looking at the last picture. Emma's arm was draped over her, encircling her as if she was shielding her from the vivid, nightmarish thoughts she had been having as of late in her sleep. A smile surely must have crept over her face. Regina was frantically calm, attempting to collect her thoughts and replaying possibilities in her mind. She went over every single one of them, then the one she ruled out the most, was in fact, the one that was truly possible.

"Henry...?" She uttered under her breath, covering her mouth. It couldn't be. Regina rose from her desk and headed to Henry's room. His door was open and he was playing video games. She deterred herself for a bit at the door frame, not quite knowing how to address this. Henry saw her reflection on his wardrobe mirror and her troubled expression.

"Anything wrong, Mom?" He paused the game for a bit, turning away from the screen.

Regina lips slightly parted as if she was about to say something but she didn't. "No, honey..." She affectionately said. "Just checking up on you." Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Henry, what do you say if we go to _Granny's_ later on? I have to pick up some documents at the Town Hall. We could have a snack there."

His face lit up. "Can Emma come too?"

Regina anticipated his question. "Henry, I'm sure Sheriff Swan is working today. Besides, you had dinner with her yesterday."

"We." Henry's reply sprung out as he looked at Regina. "We had dinner with her yesterday. You were there too and it was an awesome dinner. I wish we could be like that all the time." He returned to his game, not paying any more attention to her.

Regina knew this conversation was over. She left Henry to his game and went to the kitchen, to get some water. As she was drinking, she leaned against the counter, thinking of all the things that just happened. The pictures, the talk with Henry... She really wished it was that simple.

* * *

Emma was reviewing and filing some folders when she got a text message on her phone.

_I am dropping by the Town Hall around 6PM. Meet me there. We need to talk. It's important. Regina._

She looked at the screen, puzzled. Then she looked at her watch. It was nearly 5.30PM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where I am going on this chapter, I had some difficulties writing this chapter and I think it shows... But bear with me. Next (and final) chapter will be better!
> 
> As always, R&R! Your comments, suggestions are all taken in consideration! Thank you for reading!


End file.
